The present disclosure relates generally to a moisture-diverting sweatband that routes the moisture away from the forehead area, above the eyes, to a remote location. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an elastomeric sweatband that creates both a moisture barrier and collection structure that is configured with three or more wings. These wings permit the sweatband to be placed around the head of the user in any one of a plurality of orientations while still functioning in a virtually identical manner regardless of the selected orientation.
In the field of sweatbands, the most basic designs typically include a panel or thickness of some moisture-absorbent material and then a tie or band or elastic member to help secure that panel to or around some selected area of the user's anatomy. In some of these basic designs, the panel is annular and includes some degree of elasticity so when placed around the area of anatomy, such as the head or arm, it will maintain itself in that selected position. In terms of the moisture-absorbent material, a typical construction involves terry cloth and, depending on the size, the sweatband would typically be used around the wrist, arm, or head. Alternatively, the panel of material can be an absorbent paper or similar composition and this construction typically requires a tie or band of some type since the absorbent paper is typically not created with an elastic filler or structure.
These various types of prior art sweatbands rely on their material absorbency to collect the moisture at or near the site of generation. As such, with continued use, the moisture content of the sweatband increases until the sweatband becomes saturated. At that point, the sweatband needs to be wrung out or replaced with a dry sweatband or discarded, if of a disposable configuration.
Over the years, new sweatband designs have emerged as a way to address the moisture saturation issue. There are two general categories of sweatband improvements. One category includes material changes and the other includes structural changes. These structural changes include material laminations and shapes to help direct the moisture away from a particular area or region of the user. Some of the sweatband designs that have emerged include both material changes as well as structural changes in form or construction. For the most part, some type or degree of absorption of moisture is a part of these prior art constructions. In contrast, the structures disclosed herein, as examples of the present invention, do not include any moisture absorption, at least nothing noticeable, and instead the disclosed structures simply incorporate a blocking or abutment to the moisture with a channeling or trough-type structure so as to collect and then divert moisture from one area of the user to a remote location. More specifically, the designs disclosed herein place the sweatband around the forehead or upper head portion of the user so as to block any moisture from the face and then channeling the collected moisture to a location behind the ears where that collected moisture is able to empty onto the ground or down the back of the user.
Another aspect generally of the prior art sweatbands for the head is the need for the sweatband to have a specific, singular orientation relative to the head. There is a requirement to have a specific placement so that any design features provided for absorption will be properly positioned. In contrast, some of the structures disclosed herein can be positioned around the head without regard to any specific orientation. In effect, these sweatbands are of a uniform configuration throughout the continuous loop construction, providing greater versatility as to the intended method and manner of use.
The sweatband embodiments disclosed herein are considered to be novel and unobvious based upon their disclosed structural features which may include one or more of the structural differences noted above.